Secret Intime
by Picotti
Summary: Hermione déteste Draco mais celui qu'elle déteste le plus encore, c'est Ron. Elle le déteste, parce qu'elle l'aime et parce qu'il est en ce moment même dans les bras de Lavande. Et Draco, derrière tout ça, semble profiter de la situation.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Elena Grape, joyeux Noël, rien de tel qu'un dramione pour terminer l'année._

_Petit warning, cette fic est un volumineux lemon doublée d'un threesome ^^. Bon dit comme ça, ça peut faire peur mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit joliment écrit et surtout qu'il y ait tout un contexte autour. J'espère que ça vous plaire ;)_

* * *

**SECRET INTIME**

« Draco Malfoy est un être puant, écœurant et particulièrement abominable. »

Que ce soit dit. Hermione Granger accompagna ses paroles d'un croisement de bras rageur sur la poitrine. La colère lui rougissait les joues et animait un véritable incendie dans son regard. Malfoy n'avait pourtant rien fait de différent par rapport aux autres fois. Il l'avait simplement traitée de sang-de-bourbe, l'avait raillée comme à son habitude en fronçant le nez comme si elle avait dégagé une odeur fétide. Mais pour une fois, il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal et d'ailleurs elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Malgré son attitude boudeuse de fille qui ne se laisse pas faire, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Harry prit une mine désolée et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sincèrement, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour la réconforter. Sa simple présence suffisait, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa main qui serrait doucement son épaule. Harry était son meilleur ami, comme un frère, un peu son double mais en version masculine.

Depuis quelques jours, Hermione était à la torture. Ça avait commencé avec les sélections de Quidditch. Ron ne s'était même pas rendu compte du coup de main qu'elle lui avait donné. Evidemment, elle s'était arrangée pour être discrète. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'être accusée de tricherie. Mais il aurait pu deviner quand même qu'elle était pour quelque chose à son succès. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette idiote de Lavande Brown qui essayait de décliner son prénom dans toutes les intonations mièvres et suaves qui dégoulinaient d'un romantisme peu crédible.

Ça se voyait que Hermione la haïssait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais encore, ça, elle aurait pu passer outre. Mais il y avait eu le match ensuite et Ron porté sur la tribune d'honneur et cet horrible baiser échangé avec Lavande, leur petit couple que Padma Patil trouvait tellement mignon.

Elle s'était sentie trahie, rejetée, abandonnée, autant par Ron que par les filles de son dortoir d'ailleurs. Si elle n'avait pas eu Harry, elle n'aurait plus eu personne. Ginny ? Elle avait beau lui dire et lui redire que son frère était le plus grand de tous les crétins de la création, pouvait-elle réellement être objective ? Il restait également Luna et Hermione avait beau l'apprécier, elles n'étaient quand même pas souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. La Serdaigle était une bonne connaissance mais elle n'était pas réellement une amie non plus.

En tout cas, Malfoy avait, comme les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard, eu tout le temps d'admirer Lavande et Ron s'embrasser fougueusement. Et évidemment, il s'était senti obligé de réagir. Mais à la limite, qu'il s'amuse à dire que Lavande n'avait décidément aucun goût ou encore qu'entre Ron et elle c'était la rencontre entre une belette et une grue, à la limite, ça la faisait presque rire. Mais à la sortie du cours de sortilèges, il avait regardé Hermione avec son habituel petit sourire qui la mettait tant hors d'elle et avait dit d'une voix tellement calme et froide :

« Ma pauvre Granger, voilà que Weasmoche préfère encore se montrer avec une imbécile comme Lavande plutôt qu'avec toi qui te pâmes devant lui. »

Harry avait répondu par un : « Ecrase, Malfoy ! » avant d'emmener Hermione à l'écart. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû répondre quelque chose, elle avait d'ailleurs des tas de répliques spirituelles à lui renvoyer en pleine figure. Mais le fait était… le fait était qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer et aurait même pris la mouche si on le lui avait fait remarquer mais elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Ronald Weasley. Et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de sortir avec la première idiote venue.

Parce que, quand même, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui étouffait Lavande Brown. Si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle, la pauvre aurait été bonne dernière de toute la promotion. Elle s'occupait davantage de la concordance entre son vernis à ongles et le ruban qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux que de ses notes en cours. Sa baguette elle-même était en bois de rose et Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait dedans un ingrédient idiot comme une mèche de cheveux de fée ou encore un plume d'aile de cupidon. C'était bien son genre.

« Merci Harry, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Ron ?

_ Pour qu'il me dise qu'il préfère Lavande ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Ce qui conforta la jeune fille dans son idée : c'était tout à fait le genre de réponse que Ron pourrait lui donner.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il la préfère vraiment tu sais.

_ Mais lui le croit.

_ Tant qu'il a ce qu'il veut, c'est-à-dire qu'elle flatte son égo et qu'il peut la tripoter autant qu'il veut, oui je crois qu'en effet il ne se posera pas trop de questions.

_ C'est ridicule.

_ Je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?

_ Les garçons, à seize ans, vous ne pensez qu'au sexe.

_ Pas moi. »

Elle se radoucit. Evidemment, Harry n'était pas comme les autres, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être un adolescent normal. On lui avait volé son innocence et son insouciance. Elle eut un peu honte d'avoir dit une chose pareille, sachant qu'il aimait Ginny et la voyait, depuis un moment maintenant, embrasser d'autres garçons. Ça avait commencé avec ce Serdaigle, Michael, et maintenant c'était carrément Dean, son voisin de dortoir.

« Je suis désolée.

_ Non c'est rien. »

Mais il retira son bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

_ Un peu.

_ Je peux te laisser ?

_ Si tu en as l'envie. »

Il grimaça.

« Non, je n'en ai pas envie mais je dois impérativement voir Slughorn ce soir et essayer de le faire parler encore une fois.

_ Oh. Tu devrais y aller alors. »

Il lui glissa un baiser sur la joue et se leva.

« Merci Harry. »

Mû par il ne savait quelle inspiration, il lui envoya un clin d'œil et disparut dans les couloirs. Hermione resta assise sur la marche d'escalier où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Celui-ci menait vers une petite tourelle où personne n'allait jamais. Un trou dans la toiture laissait passer l'air frais et avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, il y faisait presque glacial. Mais c'était uniquement parce que les gens ne savaient pas lancer les sorts adéquats. D'ailleurs, elle y serait bien tranquille là-haut.

Elle se leva, monta le petit escalier en colimaçon et poussa la porte. Un peu de neige s'était formé sous le trou dans le toit. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança une petite bulle qui ferma magiquement l'ouverture. Immédiatement, le vent cessa. Elle alluma ensuite un petit feu dans la minuscule cheminée, ferma la porte, et avisa le sofa qui trônait devant la fenêtre. Elle s'y assit. Des fois, elle venait là pour finir ses devoirs dans le calme ou pour lire un peu en toute tranquillité mais aujourd'hui, elle avait juste envie d'être seule avec sa morosité et ses larmes.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa aller librement à pleurer. Sachant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur les visages rieurs de Nott et Malfoy. Coupés en plein milieu d'une conversation, les deux garçons la dévisagèrent, surpris de la voir là. Prise sur le vif, Hermione sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes de honte. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Son envie de pleurer se fit d'autant plus pressante, son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. De tous les résidents du château, Malfoy était certainement le dernier qu'elle avait envie de voir. Il allait probablement se mettre à rire et dire à Nott quelque chose de profondément spirituel mais aussi particulièrement malveillant.

« Oh, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien Granger ? »

Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Et même pire, Nott était en train de s'avancer dans la pièce.

Ça faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle partageait les cours avec lui et pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Contrairement à la plupart des autres Serpentard, c'était un garçon discret. Il n'intervenait pas stupidement en cours, ne donnait pas son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, ne raillait pas particulièrement les Gryffondor, ni même les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle d'ailleurs, il ne sortait pas non plus avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle le regardait bien en face, Hermione le trouvait plutôt beau garçon. Il était grand, mince, avec des cheveux courts châtains un peu décoiffés et des yeux bleus, il avait une belle allure.

Mais là, il était en train de s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis que Draco refermait soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Nott. Genre aller ficher la trouille à Weasley ou balancer Brown par-dessus le parapet de la tour d'astronomie ? »

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine et le chagrin qui lui avait mis une boule dans la gorge, Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Il fallait avouer que la proposition était particulièrement adorable. Malfoy s'approcha à son tour et s'assit sur la petite table basse. Il ne pesait pas bien lourd et ne risquait probablement pas de la faire s'effondrer sous son poids.

Elle avait quand même la gorge nouée. Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi venaient-ils donc là tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser en paix ? Elle n'avait même pas le cœur à les envoyer paître. Si encore ça avait été Neville ou Dean, elle se serait sentie plus à l'aise. Mais Malfoy n'était pas du tout un ami et Nott restait un étranger.

« Tu es sûre que ça va hein ? demanda Malfoy. Parce que maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va plus pouvoir partir tant que tu n'auras pas souri.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine.

_ Personne ne vient jamais ici, Granger, ajouta Nott. Sauf quand ça va pas ou pour faire des mauvais coups comme Draco et moi. Et toi tu n'es pas une fille à faire des mauvais coups.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Tu es préfète.

_ Malfoy aussi est préfet, que je sache. »

Theodor Nott éclata franchement de rire, comme si Hermione venait de lui raconter une blague particulièrement hilarante.

« Mais ouvre les yeux Granger, il est préfet par dépit !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Dumbledore ne pouvait quand même pas choisir Crabbe ou Goyle comme préfet. Blaise est trop instable à toujours papillonner à droite et à gauche, restait Draco.

_ Et toi. »

Nott rougit. Encore une fois, Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle ne s'était pas réellement faite d'opinion à son sujet en fait. Même si Ron disait qu'il restait un vil Serpentard comme les autres et que Harry soutenait qu'en tant que fils de Mangemort on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait l'air d'un garçon relativement correct. En tout cas, il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle, ou pas ouvertement en tout cas.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour être préfet.

_ Je ne l'étais pas non plus, argumenta Malfoy. Mais tu sais, on s'y fait vite, puis y a des compensations.

_ Comment quoi ? demanda Nott en souriant. Le plaisir de côtoyer Hermione dans la salle de bain des préfets ? »

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un rire. La jeune fille rougit, plus encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, pour une fois, il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Comme s'ils étaient amis. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Elle n'osa pas regarder Malfoy. Il devait certainement avoir pris l'air offusqué et avoir ce froncement de nez qui le rendait si hautain.

« C'est une des compensations oui. »

Elle leva tout de même la tête et le regarda en face. Il souriait mais n'avait pas l'air de se moquer. Elle se renfrogna néanmoins.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ? (sa mauvaise humeur la reprenait et les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de poindre). Si c'est pour vous moquer ou quoi…

_ Non, répondit Malfoy. On était venu ici pour monter un coup contre Rusard en fait. Il a confisqué des parchemins à Théo en pensant que c'était de la magie noire.

_ C'était mon devoir de potions, confirma l'intéressé. On ne s'attendait pas du tout à te trouver là en fait.

_ Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question : est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. Hermione n'avait certainement pas envie de leur parler de ses déboires avec Ron. Malheureusement, repenser à son ami dans les bras de Lavande lui tordit le cœur et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire en sorte de se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se détesta de se laisser ainsi aller devant les deux Serpentard. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa absolument rien puis Malfoy quitta sa place sur la table basse pour se glisser auprès d'elle et lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Nott lui posa une main sur le genou et le serra doucement.

« Weasmo… Weasley ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, souffla Draco contre elle. On ne fait pas de mal à une jolie fille comme ça.

_ Arrête, bégaya-t-elle à moitié. Tu ne me trouves pas jolie du tout. Tu dis tout le temps que je suis une sale sang-de-bourbe.

_ Et tu me réponds que je suis une vilaine petite fouine. J'en fais pas une affaire.

_ Surtout que Maugrey t'as montré l'année dernière que c'était vrai. »

Malfoy renvoya à Nott un regard noir et ce dernier éclata de rire. Hermione s'essuya les yeux de la paume de la main. C'était étrange mais sentir la chaleur du Serpentard contre elle la rassurait un peu. Et puis il sentait bon.

« Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans des états pareils.

_ Eh, c'est rien. T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un peu comme Harry l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais il y avait bien moins d'amitié dans sa façon d'effleurer sa chair de ses lèvres, bien moins de tendresse aussi mais le baiser n'en fut pas moins brûlant et Hermione se sentit rougir violemment. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter ses bêtises et les lèvres de Malfoy happèrent les siennes.

Elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon. Une fois. Et c'était Krum deux ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie : une certaine excitation, un brin de romantisme et un peu de culpabilité. Viktor avait été maladroit et n'avait même pas su quoi faire de ses mains, il avait à peine osé mettre la langue et le baiser avait été très rapide.

Celui de Draco Malfoy était mille fois différent. Sa langue s'était immédiatement faufilée un passage entre ses lèvres pour partir à la rencontre de la sienne. Son souffle venait lui caresser le visage et l'une de ses mains lui serrait l'épaule tandis que de l'autre, il entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Parallèlement, Nott déposa un baiser sur son autre joue et lui caressa le dos.

La panique envahit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Dans un sursaut, elle se sépara de Malfoy mais les deux garçons, pressentant peut-être qu'elle allait fuir, l'empêchèrent de se lever.

« Sois pas si coincée, marmonna Nott. Tu crois que Weasley pense à toi quand il déshabille Brown ?

_ A la limite, compléta Malfoy. Il vaut mieux ne pas penser quand on déshabille Brown. Ça évite de se rendre compte de ce qu'on fait. »

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Mais ils avaient raison. Est-ce qu'elle devait penser à Ron alors qu'elle avait clairement envie d'embrasser à nouveau Malfoy ? Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser avait eu quelque chose d'électrisant qu'elle avait très envie de retrouver. Mais… mais ça n'était pas elle ça ! Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui juste pour enrager Ron.

« On ne te force à rien, lui dit Nott comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione, et si souvent on dit des conneries sur toi, c'est juste ça, des conneries, on ne le pense pas. »

A d'autres. Et pourtant, elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle n'était pas effrayée par le sexe. Le soir où elle avait embrassé Krum, ils ne s'étaient justement pas arrêtés à ça et elle avait brisé la glace de la première fois ce jour-là. Elle se souvenait avoir eu mal, avoir un peu saigné et elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'avoir vraiment pris du plaisir mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que toute sa vie elle se souviendrait de cet instant comme l'un des plus tendres de sa vie.

Et elle avait très envie de recommencer. Parce que le sexe apportait des sensations qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs. Et ce soir, elle se sentait tout à fait capable de se consoler dans les bras des Serpentard.

« Je... »

Nott passa la main sur sa joue. Ses doigts étaient froids malgré la chaleur ambiante. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas la même saveur que lorsque Draco avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants plus tôt. C'était même radicalement différent. Il était un peu moins délicat, un peu plus prompt à prendre possession de sa bouche, un peu plus sauvage aussi et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

Ce fut comme un signal de départ. Draco s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il mordilla doucement sa chair, la goûta du bout de la langue. Hermione sentait son corps se presser contre le sien, sa main glisser sous son chemisier et s'emparer d'un sein enfermé dans son bonnet de satin. Elle commença à respirer fort. Théo, lui, caressait sa hanche, puis ses doigts partirent à l'aventure sous sa jupe pour taquiner son sexe au-travers du tissu de la culotte. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement.

Draco déboutonna d'une main son chemisier dont il écarta les pans pour mieux explorer sa poitrine. La jeune fille se sentait un peu honteuse de s'abandonner ainsi à deux garçons, mais les sensations que provoquaient leurs caresses et le fait qu'elle avait tant besoin de réconfort l'empêchèrent de mettre fin à la magie de l'instant.

Sa bouche se sépara de celle de Théo pour être immédiatement prise d'assaut par les lèvres de Draco. L'autre garçon pendant ce temps, faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses hanches et la lui retira puis il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pour embrasser son sexe, ses lèvres s'unissant à celles, plus intimes, d'Hermione. Les deux baisers conjugués lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Draco lui prit la main et la posa sur sa braguette tendue par son érection de plus en plus pressante. Fébrilement, Hermione déboutonna le pantalon et ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair durcie au-travers du sous-vêtement. Le feu gagna ses joues. Mais de quelques mouvements du bassin, Draco donnait le mouvement de la caresse.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'une première poussée de jouissance explosa sous la langue de Théo. Elle écarta machinalement les cuisses et propulsa ses hanches en avant. Elle s'éloigna de la bouche de Draco pour laisser échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Théo se releva uniquement pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Son membre dressé semblait inviter à la plus intime des caresses. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut incapable d'en détacher le regard. Le soir où elle avait couché avec Viktor, elle avait eu honte de le regarder et avait à peine osé le toucher. Les préliminaires avaient été très rapides et il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la pénétrer. Théo, lui, s'exposait pleinement à sa vue. D'ailleurs, il était en train de retirer sa chemise et sa cravate en prenant tout son temps.

Et sous sa main à elle, le sexe de Draco, encore prisonnier des vêtements. Celui-ci cependant était déjà en train de descendre son pantalon sur ses hanches et se libéra. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que regarder et toucher ainsi non pas un mais deux garçons tenait de la perversité. Mais Draco, toujours à genoux sur le sofa, était en train de s'approcher de sa bouche.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait réellement le faire et eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais elle devait prendre rapidement une décision, soit elle le faisait, soit elle mettait immédiatement fin à tout ceci.

Le voulait-elle vraiment ? N'avait-elle pas besoin de se sentir désirée justement au moment où celui qu'elle aimait était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre ?

Cette dernière pensée la décida à continuer et alors que le sexe de Draco s'approchait encore d'elle, elle ouvrit les lèvres pour le prendre délicatement contre sa langue. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose et elle préféra ne pas trop y penser, d'autant qu'une vague de nausée venait de l'assaillir, nausée qui cependant passa rapidement.

Elle fut surprise du goût de la chair du jeune homme, pas du tout écœurant comme elle l'avait d'abord redouté. Elle essaya de le prendre le plus loin possible mais il était trop gros pour qu'elle puisse le satisfaire de cette manière et préféra donc rester plus au bord. Elle lécha, suçota, parcourut la longueur du bout de la langue avant de prendre à nouveau comme elle pouvait. Elle semblait bien se débrouiller pour une première fois, Draco ondulait doucement du bassin en poussant quelques petits grognements de plaisir.

Théo ne restait pas à part. Entièrement nu, il s'assit auprès d'Hermione et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son sexe palpitant de désir. Alors que d'un côté elle satisfaisait Draco avec la langue, de l'autre, elle contentait Théo de la main. Ça, elle l'avait fait aussi avec Viktor et se sentait plus à l'aise sur ce terrain même si elle n'avait touché un sexe d'homme qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Théo l'accompagnait de sa propre main, donnant le rythme et la vitesse, la faisant accentuer la pression sur son sexe.

Draco poussa un petit cri et s'éloigna juste à temps d'Hermione pour laisser s'écouler sur sa jupe quelques filaments blanchâtres. Il poussa un juron qui fit rire Théo.

« Eh bien quoi, Draco ? C'est parce qu'on approche Noël ? Tu as les boules ? »

Le préfet ne rit pas. Il retira plutôt la jupe d'Hermione pour la laisser tomber dans un coin de la pièce et s'asseyant à sa droite, posa la main sur son sexe. De l'index, il flatta le clitoris et du majeur, s'insinua entre les lèvres, entra doucement dans le vagin humidifié. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de va et vient jusqu'à ce que les gémissements d'Hermione accompagnent ses gestes. Il entreprit alors de se caresser lui-même, semblant soudainement très concentré pour faire durcir à nouveau son sexe. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin une érection convenable, il posa les deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la poussa à s'allonger sur le dos plus ou moins sur Théo qu'elle dut lâcher. Il lui souleva alors les jambes et approcha son sexe du sien. Cette fois-ci, ça y était pour de bon, fini les jeux et les caresses.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il la pénétra. Son anatomie lui fit un peu mal et une larme perla même au coin de son œil. Draco cependant ne reculait pas. Il fit quelques gestes légers de va et vient au bord de son intimité, comme pour forcer un peu le passage et s'introduisit soudainement en elle. Ses hanches heurtèrent les siennes, elle sentit son sexe remplir le sien si subitement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Théo lui caressait doucement les joues et les cheveux tout en se caressant lui-même. Draco resta immobile quelques secondes puis il posa les mains sur ses hanches et commença à bouger, de plus en plus vite. Chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait en elle, il poussait un gémissement de plaisir. Pendant ce temps, Théo tourna la tête d'Hermione sur le côté et elle happa son sexe entre ses lèvres. Durant quelques instants, elle se contenta d'apprécier les deux garçons puis fut forcée de laisser Théo de côté. Le plaisir montait en elle. Elle lança les bras en arrière et le Serpentard entremêla ses mains aux siennes.

Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser sa propre jouissance jaillir avant celle de la Gryffondor. Question de principe mais la sueur commençait à perler le long de ses tempes et à dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Il bougeait vite, serrant dans ses mains les hanches d'Hermione. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres. Jamais elle n'avait pu penser que le sexe puisse être si bon, et plus encore avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé. Elle avait l'impression qu'un éclair d'électricité parcourait son corps depuis les orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, se concentrant principalement dans son sexe. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et un cri de jouissance lui échappa. Elle arqua le dos, cherchant à aller encore plus loin dans sa rencontre avec le sexe du Serpentard. Son corps s'embrasa, la chair de poule recouvrit ses bras et ses jambes, ses muscles se contractèrent pour finalement se relâcher.

A bout de souffle elle retomba en arrière. Enfin autorisé à se laisser aller à son propre plaisir, Draco quitta son intimité pour laisser à nouveau sa jouissance jaillir sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Le souffle court lui aussi, il s'assit sur ses talons en souriant. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de spirituel mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça. Et puis Théo venait de quitter sa place pour venir prendre la sienne. Hermione se redressa dans le sofa pour retrouver une position confortable alors que le garçon s'allongeait auprès d'elle. Ils étaient côte à côte, presque face à face. Theo lui souleva une jambe pour la passer par-dessus sa propre hanche et un peu maladroitement, à l'aide de sa main, guida son sexe jusqu'au sien.

La pénétration fut plus douce que celle de Draco et bien moins surprenante. Il entra délicatement en elle puis la serra fort contre lui. Leurs pubis s'embrassèrent et il se mit à bouger. Elle accompagna ses gestes d'un mouvement du bassin. Le souvenir de sa jouissance était encore très présent et chaque mouvement de Théo rappelait à son corps qu'il était en train de prendre du plaisir. Elle s'agrippa à lui, à son épaule, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, consciente de les tirer parfois sans ménagement. Elle lui griffa le dos, l'emprisonna entre ses genoux et imposa un rythme de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce que, une troisième fois, le plaisir déferle en elle. Elle cria de plus belle et Théo se retira précipitamment juste à temps pour jouir lui aussi.

Ils restèrent tous trois un long moment, installés côte à côte dans le sofa à regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Les bûches craquaient, brisant ainsi le silence perturbé juste par leurs respirations.

Puis Hermione se redressa.

« On n'en parlera pas n'est-ce pas ?

_ Est-ce que c'est si important ? demanda Draco.

_ Pour moi ça l'est. J'aimerais que ça ne se sache pas.

_ Est-ce que je dois continuer à t'insulter alors ? »

Elle hésita.

« Je crois que je préférerais.

_ Comme tu veux. »

Elle se leva, chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce et se rhabilla. D'un coup de baguette, elle effaça les quelques traces compromettante sur sa jupe puis elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, prit une grande inspiration et quitta la pièce.

Il faisait froid dans le couloir. Dehors, au-travers des vitres, elle pouvait voir quelques flocons de neige qui voletaient dans le vent. Il faisait froid mais elle avait encore chaud et sentait encore sur son corps l'odeur des deux garçons. Son sexe se souvenait du leur, sa peau gardait les traces de leur contact.

Elle traversa, à son grand soulagement, plusieurs couloirs déserts avant de finalement arriver au grand escalier du hall. Là, de nombreux étudiants allaient et venaient, certains en riant, d'autre en se chamaillant. Padma et Parvati Patil la saluèrent en passant, Neville la rattrapa pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider pour leur devoir de botanique. Rougissante, elle lui dit qu'elle était pressée et monta rapidement les marches. Elle savait que personne ne pouvait deviner ce à quoi elle venait de passer son temps mais elle avait néanmoins l'impression que tout pouvait se lire sur son visage, ou dans sa gestuelle, dans sa propre odeur même.

Elle monta à toute allure dans la salle commune. Ron et Lavande étaient installés dans un fauteuil, l'un contre l'autre, devant la cheminée, très occupés à s'embrasser. Hermione sentit une légère pointe d'agacement l'envahir mais rien de plus. Parce que quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait serré Draco Malfoy puis Théodor Nott entre ses jambes et parce qu'elle savait que si jamais Ron lui faisait encore du mal, elle trouverait toujours du réconfort chez les Serpentard.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, ferma soigneusement la porte, se déshabilla et mit ses vêtements dans le sac que sa mère lui avait donné pour le linge sale puis elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Les yeux fermés, elle sourit en se remémorant ce qui serait, pour elle, son secret intime.


End file.
